Le Petit Hérisson Au Nez Bleu
by Julie.Percevent
Summary: Notre version tordue du petit renne au nez rouge. Adorable, court, et surtout, stupide. Venez lire nos conneries et envoyez nous des reviews.


SALUT, nous autres, on avait un travail a donner a notre prof, et on a fait cette petite parodie de Sonic et du Petit renne au nez rouge. L'auteure ci-présente a écrit une bonne partie de l'histoire, mais une folle nommée LaNuitInYourEyes ( Vous pouvez la rejoindre sur ce site) en a écrit l'autre partie.C'est cave, mais on a eu du fun a l'écrire.

Disclaimer: Personne ne nous appartient, mais marquez mes mots: SHADOW M'APPARTIENT! A MOI! c'EST-TU CLAIR!Oh, et Knuckles appartient a mon amie, mais on s'en fout.

Le petit hérisson au nez bleu

C' était le jour de Noël. Père Robotnic (le père Noël des temps moderne qui garde tous les cadeaux, écœuré d' en donner et de ne pas en recevoir. Gros, laid, et semble toujours frustré.) et Lutin Shadow (Un hérisson noir bête, fru, et à peu-près intelligent, qui possède un fouet. Très important pour l'histoire) appelèrent leurs …''rennes''.

Père Robotnic : '' Hey, on va vol… euh… donner des cadeaux. Tails-c-nerf, Sonicolf, Castagne! On y va! ''

Tails-c-nerf : '' Yééééééé! On va rendre des gens heureux! ''

Tails-c-nerf est un adorable têteux qui sait voler. Il est blond aux yeux bleu, donc complètement naïf et innocent. Dans le bon sens, bien sur.

Père Robotnic : '' Oui, oui! Surtout moi… euh… je veux dire… nous. ''

Sonicolf : '' J' ai faim. ''

Sonicolf est un hérisson bleu au nez bleu et aux yeux verts, donc notre héros. Il adore les Hot-Dogs, et Tails-c-nerf l'adore lui! Et il n' y a que des gars dans cet histoire.

Castagne : ''T' as toujours faim! ''

(Attention, tous à vos dictionnaires) C' est un Échidné, pis ça existe! Bon! Alors, il est rouge, a les yeux violets, il à une force physique prodigieuse, et il est le souffre-douleur de Lutin-Shadow.

Et après avoir nourri Sonicolf de quelques douzaines de Hot-dogs, ils quittèrent l'atelier de Père Robotnic, mais Sonicolf refusait d'avancer.

Sonicolf : '' J' ai faim! ''

Tails-c-nerf : '' Ne t' inquiète pas, Sonicolf, oh, sa grande majesté-royale. Je vais t'en faire, des Hot-dogs. ''

Sonicolf : '' Merci, esclave. Euh… je veux dire… mon ami. ''

Lutin-Shadow : '' La ferme, pis avance! ''

Sonicolf : '' J'veux un hot-dog! ''

Ils essayèrent pleins de moyen de le faire avancer, mais c'était inutile. Dès qu'ils lui donnaient un Hot-dog, il s'asseyait sur son arrière train et il en réclamait un autre. Soudainement une lumière se fit dans l'esprit de père Robotnic. Il attacha un Hot-dog au bout d'une canne a pèche. Il demanda a tous le monde de prendre place, et il mit le Hot-dog sous le nez de Sonicolf.

Sonicolf : ''UN HOT-DOG QUI VOLE!

Et il se mit à courir après le hot-dog attaché a son bâton ce qui fit avancer le traîneau à environs 350KMH.

Père Robotnic : '' Bon, on est presque arrivés. ''

Père Robotnic ramena la canne à pèche, et Sonicolf qui n'avait pas remarqué se demanda ou était passé le hot-dog volant qui était, il y a quelques instants, devant lui. Sonicolf s'écrasa par terre, réclamant le hot-dog.

Sonicolf : '' J'ai faim. ''

Lutin Shadow : '' Il faut escalader le mur de la maison pour allez sur le toit. Castagne? ''

Castagne : '' Non, tu ne m'ordonnes rien. ''

Lutin Shadow : '' Tu veux parier? ''

Lutin Shadow sortit son fouet qu' il fit gicler sur Castagne, celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise et entrepris d'escalader le mur en grognant. Tails-c-nerf tente d'alléger la charge en volant mais sa ne change rien du tout. Sonicolf pend lamentablement le derrière dans les airs réclamant un hot-dog.

Sonicolf : '' …Yé ou le hot-dog? ''

Lutin Shadow : '' Humph! Pathétique il ne pense qu'au hot-dog. ''

Sur le toit…

Sonicolf : '' Hey tous le monde j'ai une question philosophique

Lutin Shadow : '' Philo…quoi? ''

Castagne : '' Tu demande il est ou le hot-dog? ''

Sonicolf : '' Non. Pourquoi mon nez brille-t-il?

Père Robotnic : '' Parce que j' ai besoin de lumière pour allez vol… euh… porter les cadeaux. Yo-ho-ho-ho-hosh! (Sa c'était un rire de père noël) ''

Père Robotnic descend de son traîneau et essaye d'entré dans la cheminée.

Tails-c-Nerf : '' Je pense que c' est pas une bonne idée. ''

Père Robotnic ne l' écouta pas et il réussi à y entré difficilement une jambe.

Père Robotnic : '' Très bien, Lutin Shadow? ''

Lutin Shadow : '' Pourquoi moi? Castagne va y aller. ''

Castagne : '' Ah ouais? Essai de me forcer pour v… ''

Le sifflement du fouet le réduit au silence. Il alla chercher les cadeaux.

Après avoir répéter cette scène une dizaine de fois, ils retournèrent à la maison, et père Robotnic donna ses cadeaux à ses '' Rennes ''… genre…

Père Robotnic : '' ( regarde dans le sac) Mais il n' y a rien là dedans! Lutin Shadow, tien, une belle barbie. ''

Lutin Shadow : '' Humph! Pathetique. ''

Castagne: '' Woo! Quel chance!

Et il se tait quand il reçoit une robe rose à fanfreluche tous le monde étaient content de leur cadeaux, et Sonicolf reçu son hot-dog volant. Si on regardaient le ciel, on pouvait apercevoir le nez de Sonicolf briller au firmament attendant le prochain noël.

Fin

REVIEW&REVIEW!


End file.
